Grim Reaper Comes A'Calling!
by Purple Mist
Summary: Come and meet G.R. a.k.a MiniDuo and see why Trowa can't resist Quatre when he wants somthing. yaoi


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do want to own Quatra and Relena.

Duo: Purple Mist doesn't own Gameboy, MTV, or Swish Fish.

Purple Mist: Mmmm, gotta get some.

**Warnings:** First of all, shounen ai, hyper Duo, and a too cute Quatre. Have you ever seen those doujinshi with a tiny Duo with black wings? He's called the Grim Leaper in some doujinshi I saw. Don't remember where. Kawaii!!

Duo Maxwell, all American, indigo eyed, long haired, loud mouth, braided, baka named so by Heero, Shimigami manaic, woke up one morning and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his liquid eyes. He lazily looked over to his alarm clock and read the time. 12:00 in the afternoon.

" Good time to wake up, " he muttered, voice heavy with sleep. Duo walked over to the bathroom, stripping his clothing off and leaving a trail in his wake. He turned on the light and walked over to the shower. Stepping in and turning on the water, Duo's eyes snapped open as the cold water hit him and he cried out jumping from the blasting artic water.

" SHINIGAMI! " Duo cried and fixed the water to a warmer temp. There came a tiny giggle and Duo looked up. There, sitting on his soap on a rope that hung from the showerhead, was a tiny naked Duo with black bat wings that was no bigger then half a foot.

" Hi, Duo, " he smiled.

" Who are you? " Duo asked, blinking his disbelieving his eyes.

" I'm Grim Reaper, " the tiny Duo said.

" But you look just like me, " Duo said.

" Yep, I'm supposed to, " Grim Reaper said.

" Umm, okay. So, what are you doing here? " Duo asked.

" Just coming to see ya. I'm, like, so bored in my realm, " G.R. said. He sniffed and stuck out his bottom lip, " I've got no one to hang with. No friends. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

" Hey! Hey! Turn off the water works, Grim Reaper, " Duo said.

" Call me G.R, " the little Duo said, stopping his crying at once.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you around for a while. Got no missions to take care of, " Duo said scratching his nose.

" COOL! " G.R grinned. He fly up and handed Duo his soap on a rope.

                                                                                * - * - *

Both Duo and G.R stood before the bathroom mirror, each brushing their long hair. G.R. was wrapped in a black, hand towel. When both were dressed and hair secured in a braid, G.R. sat on Duo's head as the taller boy walked down stairs. The delicious smell of something cooking in the kitchen woke both boys' appetites. They looked at each other, grinned, and headed into the kitchen.

" WUFEI-CHAN! "

The Chinese boy at the stove who was cooking since it was his turn, sweat dropped as Duo glomped him, looking over his shoulder.

" Maxwell, " WuFei greeted, well used to the American's antics by now.

" Mmm, smells good, WuFei, " Duo grinned.

" Well, that's...AAAAAH! " WuFei cried when he saw the winged mini Duo on Duo's head.

" What? " Duo asked.

" Duo, there's a winged Duo on your head! " WuFei exclaimed.

Duo grinned, " Yeah, I know. His name is Grim Reaper or G.R. for short, and he's gonna hang with me for a while, " 

WuFei rolled his eyes, " Great, another loud mouth baka with a braid, "

" Mmm, I want some! " G.R. said drooling over the dish WuFei was cooking.

" Dear Natako, he's got the same stomach as Duo, " WuFei muttered.

" Hey, WuFei, what's wrong? We heard you scream, " Quatre said as he, Trowa, and Heero walked into the kitchen.

" Oh, he's just got worked up over my new bud, G.R, " Duo said. The tiny Duo popped out from behind Duo's shoulder and waved.

" OH! " Quatre gasped cupping his hands, " He's soooo KAWAII! " Trowa and Heero sweat dropped.

" So, Duo, where did he come from? " Trowa asked.

" Dunno. Took a shower this morning and-"

" You mean this afternoon, " Heero interrupted.

Duo stuck out his tongue and continued, "-And he was sitting on my soap, "

" So what is he doing here? " Heero asked while WuFei continued with lunch, serving G.R a big bowl of curry. G.R beamed up at him and dug in. The cook smiled, pleased that someone appreciated his slaying over the hot stove. (A/N: WuFei: You make me sound like a onna, onna. Purple Mist: I love you, too, Wu-baby!)

" Hanging out with me. He's got no friends from where he comes from, " Duo replied.

" Ah, poor little fellow, " Quatre said as he watched G.R polish off the curry. WuFei served him some tea. G.R had to bed over the large mug and sipped the tea. Quatre smiled, " He's too kawaii! "

" You're too kawaii, " Trowa said under his breath.

" Hmmm? " Quatre asked, looking up at his tall and silent friend.

" Nothing, " Trowa said blushing and looking away.

" Ah, that was good, " G.R. smiled. He curled up on Duo's head as his larger version piled a heaping helpful of WuFei's cooking onto his place, and would have purred if he was a cat.

" That's too kawaii! " Quatre beamed.

" Hee, I think Quatre into kawaii things, " Duo grinned at Trowa.

" Guess that's from having 29 sisters, " WuFei said as he served himself.

Quatre humphed. He stuck out his bottom lip and turned up his nose while crossing his arms.' Trowa doesn't have to laugh. ' Trowa smiled, Quatre was just so cute with his feathers ruffled that the emerald eyed pilot just wanted to cuddle him. The other pilots snickered to themselves at the unspoken feelings between the two. After lunch Duo and G. R. sat before the tv and turned it on.

" Quatre's got cable, " Duo said to his pint- sized friend, " What do you want to watch? "

G. R. looked up at him, his eyes shinny, " What else? " Duo grinned. " MTV! " they both cried.

" Dear God, I thought it was bad enough when there was one, " WuFei muttered as he walked from the doorway. Both Duo and G.R. stuck their tongues out at him and turned back to the tv.

                                                                                * - * - *

Day Two.

Duo, with G. R. ridding on his black hat, walked through the local mall with Quatre, and Trowa besides them.

" Ooo! Look! " G. R. said, his eyes growing shinny with excitment, " A candy store! "

" Yummy! " Duo cried.

Trowa reached out and grabbed a hold of both their collars. Duo glared at Trowa, while G. R. flapped his wings rapidly to try and get inside the corner candy store.

" Hey! Leggo! " Duo cried.

" The last thing we need is for you two to go on a sugar rush, " Trowa said firmly.

" Trowa? " 

' Oh, no, ' Trowa sweat dropped as Quatre used that cute and innocent, pleading voice whenever the blonde wanted something. ' Please, don't have the puppy eyes. ' The green eyed pilot turned and felt his defeat as Quatre looked up at him, his huge eyes shinny.

" Can we go? Please? " Quatre asked, clasping his hands together.

' Must resist, ' Trowa thought as his stern defensive was being chipped away by Quatre's adorable, pleading face with the huge, shinny blue eyes. Duo grinned. It was only a matter of time before Quatre would win the war for them. He mentally laughed and wondered when Trowa was going to tell Quatre how he felt about him?

" Please? " Quatre asked, clutching cutely onto Trowa's turtleneck sweater. The wall shattered and Duo cheered, seeing the defeat in Trowa's eyes.

" Oh...alright, " Trowa sighed in defeat.

" Yay! " G. R. squealed and raced into the candy store with Duo. Trowa sighed, dreading an afternoon with a sugar high Duo and G. R. Heero and WuFei would kill him. He looked up when Quatre took his hand in his.

" Come on, Trowa. I'll treat you to a pound of your favorite candy, " the petite blonde smiled sweetly at him.

' Gimme 110 pounds of Quatre, ' Trowa thought as the gentle blonde led him into the store.(A/N: I have no idea how much the boy really weighs, but I thought 110 pounds sounded alright for him.)

Everyone, except Trowa, who was fearing his death when he came home with a sugar hyper Duo and G.R, was walking happily back home. Duo had bought five pounds of Swish Fish and was carrying G. R.'s two pound of the same candy. Quatre was happily munching on a candy fruit slice. Trowa lagged behind carrying his pound of gummie worms. Duo and G.R. burst through the front door. Already Trowa could hear the two giving Heero and WuFei a hard time.

' And so I die. Die, ' Trowa thought, quoting some movie or book, he couldn't remember, as he walked in behind Quatre.

" Trowa!!! " 

' Eep! ' Trowa thought and tried to hid behind Quatre from WuFei and Heero as the two marched into the hallway. He peeked from his crouched position behind Quatre and saw the looks of doom that Chinese and Japanese teenagers were giving him.

" Come out and face your death like a man! " WuFei demanded.

" Not exactly my kind of death, " Trow coughed.(A/N: If you get it, you get a gold star! )

" Hmm? " Quatre asked, looking down at Trowa and back at the other two as they prepared to kill the tall pilot. He blocked the two, " Now there will be no killing Trowa! Unless you want to make me cry, "

The two looked at each other, back at the hyper Duo and G. R. playing Gameboy, at Trowa, and back at Quatre who was already starting to tear up. Both held up arms in defeat. Only one thing was worse then a hyper Duo and that was Quatre filling the house with tears. Both pilots walked away and Trowa came out from hidding behind Quatre.

" Now that that's settled, lets make some of that camilone tea to settled those two down, " Quatre smiled. Trowa nodded and followed behind the pretty blonde of his affections.

                                                                                * - * - *

" They look so cute when they're asleep, " Quatre cooed as he looked down at Duo and G.R as the two were taking a sugar crash nap out on the couch. Duo was stretched out with G.R curled up on his belly.

" But only when they're asleep, " Heero said, popping some aspirin to take care of his headache. He headed into his room to work on his laptop.

" Hey, Quatre, can I speak with you? " Trowa asked.

" Of course! " the pretty blonde replied. He followed his tall friend into the kitchen. Trowa cleared his throat, unable to express how much he wanted to tell Quatre his love for him now that he had taken the opportunity to do so.

" Um, Quatre…I-that is…" He rambled.

" Yes? " Quatre asked, leaning in closer to hear his friend.

' Screw words, ' Trowa thought as he gazed on those lush pink lips and kissed the boy. Quatre pulled back in surprise, his cheeks a cute shade of pink. He blinked a few times up at Trowa before tossing his arms around the taller boy's neck and locked him into a deeper kiss. When they finally parted, Trowa gasped in breath.

" I love you too, Trowa, " the blonde smiled. A wicked glint shinned in his eyes and he whispered, " There's whip cream in the fridge, lover, "

" Guess you're not as innocent as you look, " Trowa replied.

" Darling, I have _29_ older _sisters_. How innocent do you think me I could stay with 29 older sisters who love to give their baby brother advice on catching a man? " Quatre purred.

' I think I'm gonna have fun learning about these other sides to Quatre, ' Trowa thought as he fished the whip cream out of the fridge.

End.

Quatre: Why did you make me sound like a pussy boy?

Purple Mist: You're not. I was just reading too many GW doujinshis when I wrote this.

Quatre:  My curse of being cute.

Kari: He's about as modest as Daisuke. * suddenly burnt to a crisp * * Ken hides flamethrower behind his back while whistling and looking around innocently. *

Ken: What?


End file.
